Random Acts of Silence/Gallery
Images from the episode Random Acts of Silence. Note: All images are put in order. S3E19 Library.png|Once again, Truffles appears in an episode. S3E19 Tellingajoke.png|I wonder what Nutty's telling him. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Sniffles and Nutty.png|Sniffles and Nutty laugh after hearing a good joke... S3E19 Silenced.png|...until they get silenced. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Shh.png|"Quiet! I don't wanna have to go Fliqpy on you!" S3E19 Acts 1.png|At least he'll be quiet, right? He normally is. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Mime.png|Mime notices the lack of a chair. S3E19 Acts 2.png|You'd think he'd just sit in an invisible chair. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence The chair.png|The real chair. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Will take it.png|"This one is great!" S3E19 Librarian Flippy.PNG|Flippy likes his job. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Flippy.png|Flippy can't concentrate. S3E19 Mime and chair.png|Mime noisily dragging a chair. S3E19 Acts 3.png|Until someone has the audacity to break the rules. S3E19 shush.png|He takes his job very seriously. S3E19 Acts 5.png|Probably because he doesn't want to lose it. S3E19 Acts 6.png|Flippy can solve any problem... except his own. Screen1.PNG|And Mime still don't care. S3E19 Mimeadjustinghischair.png|Of course. S3E19 Acts 7.png|Flippy is not amused. S3E19 pissedoffflippy.png|"Time for Plan C." S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Problem solved.png|Problem solved! S3E19 Sad Mime.png|A stack of books makes a great use for a chair, plus they make you smart. S3E19 Random Acts Of Silence.png|Flippy is pleased with his work. S3E19 Let me continue my bookwork.png|"Well now, back to bookwork!" S3E19 Acts 9.png|Not so fast... Screen2.PNG|"Ssssst...". S3E19 Acts 10.png|Mime realizes the noise he's making this time. S3E19 mimewithtongueout.png|This library should get less noisy pencil sharpeners. S3E19 Acts 11.png|Flippy's getting real tired of Mime's s***. S3E19 Flippy Mime Boo.png|Flippy with a machete, Mime is scared. S3E19 The Best Way to Sharpen a Pencil.png|The other best way to sharpen a pencil; if you're an adult. S3E19 Here.png|"Is this better?" S3E19 Oh, Thank you!.png|"Thanks Flippy!" S3E19 Nutty and Sniffles escape.png|Looks like these two are making a run for it... Screenshot 2020-01-25 at 10.32.16 AM.png|Nutty opens the door... Screenshot 2020-01-25 at 10.35.42 AM.png|...and the fire alarm goes off! S3E19 Flippy going to flip out....png|"It... can't be..." S3E19 Flippy eye.png|Flippy's eye. Screenshot 2020-01-25 at 10.32.20 AM.png|This proves that Flippy... Screenshot 2020-01-25 at 10.32.23 AM.png|...isn't cured from his PTSD! Screenshot 2020-01-25 at 10.32.25 AM.png|Fliqpy has awoken. S3E19 Evil Flippy eye.png|The camera is shaking on Fliqpy's eye. S3E19 Was that necessary.png|Was it really necessary to open the false alarm door...? S3E19 Behind you!.png|He's right behind you... waiting to strike. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Fliqpy and Sniffles.png|"AARRGH!" S3E19 Acts 14.png|You dead! Death: Sniffles S3E19 Nutty GASP.png|Nutty is scared by the sight of Sniffles' death. S3E19 Acts 15.png|Now might be a good time to run. S3E19 Knockoutbook.png|Too late! S3E19 WhereamI.png|"Where am I?" S3E19 Armsharpener.png|Nutty before realizing his fate. S3E19 Sharpenedtodeath.png|Arms don't fit in pencil sharpeners, but logic is too scared of Flippy to tell him. S3E19 Acts 16.png|Are the pencil shavings just left on the floor for the janitor to clean? Death: Nutty S3E19 Acts 17.png|Mime ran out of ways to make noise so he switched to making a mess. S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Mime and Fliqpy.png|Fliqpy strangling Mime. S3E19 Mime's eye injury.png|OUCH! S3E19 Cryingmime.png|Poor Mime's gonna cry. S3E19 Acts 18.png|What a lazy way to kill someone. S3E19 redmeat.png|The last thing Mime realized. Death: Mime S3E19 Flaky with book.png|Flaky makes a short cameo at the end of the episode. S3E19 Blood Stamp.png|How Fliqpy stamps books. S3E19 Fliqpy and Nutty's arm.png|You don't need to be Flaky to fear this. S3E19 One last laugh....png|"Hehehe... Thank you for your return..." S3E19 Ssshh....png|"And be quiet... OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE." Miscellaneous Mime_sideways.png|Mime in a sideways angle. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries